


Was I a joke to you?

by softnajmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnajmin/pseuds/softnajmin





	Was I a joke to you?

"I love you" Doyoung said with his hands holding each of Yuta's checks so that he was looking at him and he continued, "You know that right?". Doyoung's eyes were searching for a reaction within Yuta's eyes. Doyoung was trying to gauge if the information he was told was true, he was really really hoping it wasn't true.

A small smile played across Yuta's lips, as if to mask what he did. Yuta didn't want Doyoung to know, at least he didn't need to know just yet, not when he hadn't got his explanation straight yet. In a comforting voice he spoke back "Yes Doie, I know you love me". Yuta moved his hands so they were now on top of Doyoung's on his cheeks. 

"And" Yuta continued now bringing Doyoung's hands off of his face so he could hold the beautiful boys hands in his "I love you so so much right back, you know that". He could see Doyoung tense up slightly but he brushed it aside. 

"You really mean that?" Doyoung questioned while getting more comfortable in his seat on the couch.

"One hundred percent I do" Yuta said back without hesitation. The two were now facing each other while sitting on the couch. Doyoung looked down at their inter tangled hands and felt a pang of guilt. But he had to remind himself that he shouldn't be the one feeling guilty, after all he didn't do anything wrong.

Removing his right hand from Yuta's, Doyoung reached into his pocket and took out his phone before speaking again.

"You know…" Doyoung paused still looking down in an effort to avoid his boyfriend's eyes, "I mean it when I say I love you, but you shouldn't say it back if you don't mean it."

Yuta was taken back by Doyoung's words. "What do you mean? I do love you Doyoung." Yuta was trying to read Doyoung with his eyes.

"Yuta!" Doyoung replied in a louder tone "Please Yuta please don't lie to me anymore." Doyoung could feel his eyes getting watery and could also feel Yuta's girp tighten on his left hand. It's like Yuta was trying to hold the pieces together before everything fell apart, but it was too late, the damage had already been done. There was no going back.

"I don't understand, Doie baby plea-" Yuta's sentence was cut short when Doyoung spoke up again. "Cut the shit Yuta. I really trusted you with my heart. I really thought, for four months now four whole damn months, that you loved me. Obviously I was completely wrong. How could you sleep knowing you've been lying repeatedly to me? Even when I gave you all of my love, all of my trust. I trusted you and you go and do this" Doyoung now had tears rolling down his cheeks as he opened the folder of pictures that his best friend, Johnny, had sent him. 

There was a total of 57 photos in the folder. The date of the first picture being just two weeks after Yuta and Doyoung started dating. Each picture was taken in the same cafe, thanks to Johnny who worked at the cafe. The pictures either showed Yuta holding hands with the other guy, hugging the other guy, cuddling close to the other guy, and kissing the other guy. It was clear what was going on.

Doyoung now faced his phone towards Yuta's direction and spoke "57. 57 times Yuta. God, it's only been four months that we were together. 50 fucking 7, was I not good enough for you?". Doyoung stopped at that question and turned his gaze up to Yuta who was swiping through the numerous photos. His look was unreadable at the beginning but as his finger swiped Doyoung could see his expression break. But fuck that, Doyoung thought to himself.

"Answer me." Doyoung spoke with a stern voice, "Who is it?" he added on.

Like a deer caught in headlights Yuta stammered "You...you I mean Doie baby you are enough for me, I can change. I can change for you, I'll forget about him. I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand."

Doyoung couldn't believe his ears, 'what kind of bullshit excuse' he thought to himself. He let out a laugh that was filled with a mixture of pain and disbelief. He proceeded to take his left hand out of Yuta's and take his phone back from the boy too.

While standing up from the couch Doyoung spoke his thoughts, "Are you serious right now? You're telling me you went out with this guy 57 times, while we were dating let me remind you, and you say 'you didn't mean for it to get this out of hand'! So what, were you just going to have a one night stand with him and never tell me? I can't believe you right now and you say you can change, well why didn't you change 56 meetups ago? You should have known it was wrong. You should have known!"

At this point, tears were rolling down Doyoung's cheeks. Yuta had also stood up from the couch and tried to soothe his boyfriend, but Doyoung wanted none of Yuta's touch. Yuta had fucked up majorly and there was really no coming back for this. Doyoung didn't care for Yuta's apologies because he knew Yuta wouldn't stop meeting up with the boy in the pictures, not with how happy they both looked in each picture. That's what hurt doyoung the most, not the fact that he had been cheated on but the fact that Yuta looked so happy doing it.

So Doyoung mustered up his courage and cut off Yuta's rambling "Yuta, we're over. I don't want to date you anymore. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want you in my life anymore. It will only hurt me if you stay. So" Doyoung paused to take a breath and noticed Yuta's tear filled eyes were looking frantically all over his face but he still continued "So I'm breaking up with you Yuta, please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

After Doyoung said what he wanted and after many pleas from Yuta, Doyoung left Yuta's apartment for the last time. Doyoung promised himself to never go back, to never look back. But Doyoung couldn't be alone for the rest of the night so found his way to Johnny's apartment. He really needed a friend right now and he really needed a hug.  



End file.
